Turnabout Party
by VioletWolf777
Summary: Yay, Party! hold it...something went wrong! Care to find out? Bad summary X


Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the games' characters used here, only the idea for the story and my characters.

"Ow, mom that hurts." I whined. "Just relax honey; I'm just fixing your hair." She replied, pulling on my hair yet again. "Mom, I think I can fix my hair myself. No offense meant." I said. "Oh, come on dear. This is the first party you've ever been invited too. And besides, you actually wanted to go voluntarily." She said, this time a bit more roughly tugging on my hair. I sat there staring at the mirror. My reflection stared back at me with the same sour expression on its face. It wasn't my mom. It's just…I never really liked parties, but nooo Venus and Unicorn prancy boy had to say that I was going to go, and everybody started cheering. That's right, CHEERING. Its things like that that make me want to blow something up, or rip something to shreds.

Actually I keep a drawer full of embarrassing pictures of Klavier (some non-embarrassing ones as well) so that I can look at them and laugh at him when I'm depressed, others just so that I can rip them, shred them, or vandalize them when I'm angry. Yes, I dislike him that much, but at least he makes Venus happy.

Anyway, my reflection looked exactly like me, except for a smudge of lipstick that my mom accidentally put there. I have long, Indigo colored hair (natural, that's right it NATURAL, but I have seen stranger natural hair colors so don't blame me), light green eyes (which were currently narrowed), pale white skin, I almost always wear a scarf and rarely ever take it off, it has a red number '7' shaped jewel on it. Do you know Maya Fey? Think Magatama, only red, a number 7 and has a red aura, its abilities are quite different though.

Ok, here's the explanation. I am Fedora R. Enigma. Call me Dora and you won't get away with just one bruise. No offense. Call me Fe-Fe and you will have several bruises on your foot, understood? Anyway, most people call me Rhodes. I don't remember who exactly came up with that, but now everyone calls me that. Unless they call me Dora or Fe-Fe and want to go home badly bruised, of course. Anyway, I am sort of tall, I have long Indigo hair, and green eyes, as previously mentioned, and pale white skin. Right now, I am preparing to go to a …how should I say this…Lawyer-Detective-Prosecutor-Nurse-Doctor party. It was originally going to be for Lawyers, Detectives, and Prosecutors only, but someone, namely Klavier, was apparently friends with some doctors and suggested for them to join along. Of course, the Prosecutor's Office agreed, and Venus forced me to come along so now here I am, at home getting ready for the big party. Oh, and before I forget Venus is my Close friend. Evidently, she thinks this means she can come to my house in the accursed early morning hours telling me to go to some foolish party. Venus' full name is Venus K. Blackbird. She is the same height as me and I am 20 she is 21, she has short black hair, deep brown eyes, fair skin. Oh, and did I mention she was close friends with Klavier Gavin?

Heh. Guess not.

I heard someone ring the doorbell. "Must be Venus." I told my mom who was busy looking for make up, which I didn't need. "Mom, I'll be going now! I don't need to change; it's not a formal party! See you!" I called back, fixing my black, ruffled coat (think Edgeworth, or Franziska, it was a gift from them after all). She waved back, although seeming as if she really wanted me to put on that make up. I shudder at the thought of anyone seeing me in make-up.

I rushed out the door, and as expected Venus was standing beside Klavier near his motorcycle. "It took you long enough, Rhodes!" Venus called out, waving to me. "It's nice to see you too Venus. Hello…Unicorn boy." I said to the two of them. Venus smiled, Klavier didn't seem to mind. Unicorn boy is what I usually call him. On some occasions, it becomes Unicorn prancy boy though. Venus' face brightened up, "Hop on!" she said, pointing to his motorcycle. "Um, no thanks, I'd really rather not. Uhh….besides!"

"Besides what, Rhodes?"

"Um…Uh..."

"Well…?"

"….There's not enough room, yeah, that's it!" I replied nervously.

…

Fortunately, she believed me.

"Then, what will you ride? The Hemiture Garden is huge, but it's still kind of far from here." Venus stated. "… I guess I'll-"


End file.
